Is This Real?
by PevanxRockauraxAusllyxAcho
Summary: One moment, they were just friends. The next, they were kissing. Who knows where this relationship can go? Folive, one-shot. For icewolf14.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I know I have that Mr. Young story in progress, and I have to write for Austin & Ally: 11 Years Old, but I got this idea and I had to share it before I lost it.

Title: Is This Real?

Summary: One moment, they were just friends. The next, they were kissing. Who knows where this relationship can go? Folive, multichapter. For icewolf14.

Dedication: You know how people usually dedicate one-shots to people? Well, I'm dedicating this multichapter to the biggest Folive fan I know, icewolf14.

Note: This is my first A.N.T. Farm story, so go easy on me.

I don't own A.N.T. Farm.

* * *

"Hey, Olive!" Chyna said, entering the A.N.T. Farm. Olive muttered a greeting, barely looking up from her book, _War & Peace_. This must have been the fifth time she'd read it, but she loved it. Chyna made her way to her musical area of the room, glancing back at Olive every so often.

Olive had been acting strange lately. And it wasn't because she was engrossed in _War & Peace_. Specifically, she was strange around Fletcher. Chyna had shrugged it off, but she was getting worried.

"Hi, Olive!" Fletcher said. Olive smiled, still looking at her book, and mumbled a soft 'hi.' This is what Chyna was worried about. She had to confront Olive later.

No time now. It was just minutes before first period started, so they had to leave. Olive, Chyna, and Fletcher all left together, Olive standing particularly close to Fletcher.

* * *

"Olive, I need to talk to you." Chyna said. It was the end of the day, and Olive was sitting on the red couch in the A.N.T. Farm. Fletcher was finishing his latest masterpiece, a sculpture of a young girl. Chyna guessed it was her, but it turned out she was wrong.

"Okay." Olive said. Chyna sat beside her and sighed.

"Olive, I've noticed you've been acting strange lately." Chyna said. "What's going on?" This time, Olive sighed.

"Chyna, trust me, it's nothing. I'll tell you when I'm ready." Olive said. Chyna didn't want to accept that answer, but did she have a choice?

"Okay..." She said. She then stood up and left the A.N.T. Farm.

Fletcher took a break from his sculpture and sat down beside Olive, who was reading her book again. "H-hey." He said.

"Hi." Olive said. She finished her paragraph and closed her book, neatly setting it on her lap.

"Um... How's the book?" Fletcher asked.

"It's good. I **LOVE** _War & Peace_." She gushed. Fletcher nodded, and looked back over to his sculpture. "So, doing another project of Chyna?"

"N-no, not this time." He admitted.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"I-it's, it's this girl I kind of like. Not Chyna, though." He said.

"Well, whoever she is, I'm pretty sure she'd appreciate that. I know I would." She said.

"It's you." Fletcher whispered.

"M-me?" Olive asked.

"Yeah." He said. Olive was silent. "D-do you like it?" Olive nodded, and before she could stop herself, she leaned over, and kissed Fletcher. He was taken aback by it, but he kissed back after a moment.

This had never happened between the two of them before. Why would it? They had only recently started liking each other.

Olive was enjoying it. So was Fletcher.

When they broke for air, they stared at each other, pure happiness in their eyes.

"See you later..." Olive said, starting to stand up.

"W-wait!" Fletcher said, grabbing Olive's arm. Olive paused. "What does this make us?"

Olive bent over and kissed Fletcher on the cheek. "Whatever you think we should be." Fletcher then let go and she left.

"What should we be?" Flectcher said aloud. He really had no idea. But he'd figure it out.

* * *

A/N- I hope you like it so far! Be sure to read icewolf14's stories, they're amazing! :)

Let's say, I'll update when I can. No promises on when, just when I can. :)


	2. Author's Note

**So I guess this was a one-shot. I thought I'd have ideas for more, but I don't. :/**

**Still, read icewolf14's stories! Best Folive writer I know!**

**Now, if you have ideas for Auslly, Acho, Folive, Raura, or Rockaura, I'd love to hear them in a review or PM! XD**


	3. Another Author's Note

**Hey guys.**

**As you well know, I haven't been updating much lately. And the reason for that is I've been super super busy. I'm sorry about that.**

**Today, I got to thinking about what my life has become, and I've realized I haven't been very social. So I've decided I'm going to be off FanFiction for about a week or two. I'll still read and review, but I won't be updating. I hope you guys understand.**

**I've also been hoping to talk to this guy I like. If you girls out there have any advice, I could really use some.**

**But back to serious matters.**

**I know you love my writing, and I'm sorry it'll be off for awhile.**

**I'll still PM you guys, too. I just really really hope you guys understand.**


End file.
